


Infernal Indulgence (Model-to-Incubus Koutarou Bokuto x Female Succubus Reader x Devil King Tetsurou Kuroo)

by IndigoWriterNSFW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Breeding, Counting, Crying, Cumplay, Dacryphilia, Deep Throating, Degradation, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Dom/sub, Double Vaginal Penetration, Edging, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Frotting, Full Nelson, Grinding, Growling, Lactation Kink, Large Insertion, Light Spanking, Light masturbation, Marking, Mating Press, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Somnophilia, Succubi & Incubi, Summoning Circles, Tail Sex, Tails, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal Squirting, clothing ripping, cumflation, demon king, spitting, tummy bulge, wing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoWriterNSFW/pseuds/IndigoWriterNSFW
Summary: SwitchLite✨#0368Model Koutarou Bokuto feels down on his luck and decides to do a good luck charm given to him, however instead of a charm he summons a Succubus, instead of falling completely under her spell he survives 2 rounds. Earning the attention of the King of the Underworld, Tetsurou Kuroo. Koutarou is in for the romp of his life.Entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic January Event 2021
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: January 2021 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!





	Infernal Indulgence (Model-to-Incubus Koutarou Bokuto x Female Succubus Reader x Devil King Tetsurou Kuroo)

**Author's Note:**

> There are occult topics mentioned here (I am well aware I just threw some random things in there, as far as I am aware what I have written is not real) However, should you decide to try some things of this sort.. PLEASE be careful and do not do anything dangerous! That aside I hope that you enjoy the story I threw my whole soul into this thing XD

(Koutarou’s POV)

“So, I didn’t get the part?” I held my phone to my ear, disappointment flooding my chest as I stood up from my couch and waited for my agent Kiyoko to answer.

“Unfortunately, they decided to go with someone with a slender build as opposed to someone of your muscled stature, their words not mine. It doesn’t make sense to me to have an under muscled model for a protein powder and workout equipment line… Especially given you even switched up your whole meal plan routine to try out their product and show off the results.” She sounded slightly ticked off. “I really think you should have been the model…”

“I guess I can’t get every modeling gig I try for, right?” I try to force a laugh and not worry her.

“I know how you get sometimes, so why don't you just do your workouts, let off some steam and then make sure you get something to eat and relax for the week. You have nothing booked for now, that sounds good, right?" When I didn’t answer I heard her sigh, "I can practically hear your brooding through the phone, don't worry too hard okay? There's going to be something better out there, and I'm going to work hard to get you in for it okay?” I heard her let out a hum of confusion, “Oh, that's Ryunosuke calling, probably wanting to figure out our dinner for tonight. Remember what I said, don't beat yourself down, this is a poor decision on their part okay? I'll check in with you later alright? Bye Koutarou." Silence followed as I processed the news I had just received.

I sighed and went to my kitchen and made myself a pre-workout drink, grabbed a water and then slowly made my way to my gym room. I set both on the table beside the door and set up some workout music and start doing some stretches, and warm up exercises. Periodically, I made sure to stay hydrated, as I made my way to the punching bag I wrapped my hands and put some gloves on and began throwing punches, letting in the disappointment and frustration out. After some time I stilled the punching bag and sighed resting my head against it. I couldn’t get rid of the crap feeling, I had been doing so well, only to be turned down by what could have been my next big step in my modeling career..

“This is so fucking stupid!” I yelled swinging one last punch at the punching bag, the impact echoing through the room as the frustration flowed through me. I turned away and drank my water, sweat drenching my body, I poured the remaining bit over my head to try and cool myself down, not caring about the mess of water on the floor, “I’ll take care of that later.” I griped as I made my way to the door, “Just gonna shower and go get a burger or something.” I muttered walking down the hall pulling my shirt over my head as I reached my bathroom, I tossed the clothing towards the hamper. I turned on the water and removed the rest of my clothes, I stopped and looked in the mirror at my naked body, my muscles gleaming with sweat still. I sighed and made my way to the shower.

I let the water run over my body, tilting my head back for the water to saturate my hair, I pushed my hands back through my hair and then down my face as I let the hot water flow over my muscles as they relaxed beneath the heat. My hands went through my hand and then I held the back of my neck and then back down to my sides. I was still pretty stressed out over not getting the modeling part like I thought I would, another sigh escaped my lips just as my stomach rumbled. I decided I better finish washing up and head out to grab a burger.

I pulled up to my favorite Burger spot and parked, as I got out I could hear a few girls giggling and looked in the direction of the sound with a small smile on my face, I lifted a hand and waved at them, “Hope you’re having a great day girls!” I called as I walked by them. Two of them stopped and asked for a picture with me, I smiled and wrapped my arm around them both and pulled them to my chest and took their phone and snapped a couple pictures for them, “There you go! Bye~” I waved and walked into the lobby. 

I walked up to the counter and ordered three bacon cheese burgers and 2 orders of fries and a large chocolate milkshake. I moved to the side with my gaze down at the floor, my mood was still sour from the rejection. My head snapped up when I heard my number called, I picked up my food and made my way to a table in the corner, I sat and began to eat.

“You’re going to eat all of that by yourself? The modeling company will drop you if you lose so much as one bit of muscle mass and they’ll drop you.” I heard a familiar voice say, the tone tinged with a teasing disapproval.

I looked up with a half eaten burger in hand to see Kei standing there, a tray holding a salad and bottled water, a half smile reached my face, “Sup Tsukki!” I tried to sound like my usual cheerful self.

Kei rolled his eyes, “I’ve told you before, don’t call me that. It sounds stupid. What are you moping about here?” He set his tray down and sat across from me, his face one of boredom.

“If you’re not really interested then why ask?” I say taking another bite of my burger.

“Call it rival curiosity,” He waved his hand and started picking at his Food, “So what happened? Someone tell you your shots aren’t as good as mine?” a cynical smirk on his face.

“I just didn’t get the gig I was hoping for, they went with someone even Kiyoko thinks isn’t cut out for the job apparently.” I sigh and eat a few fries, “Just feeling extra down on my luck right now.” I sigh and drink my shake.

“Down on your luck, huh?” He rested his chin on his hands, “I’ve been dabbling into some occult things, I got a little charm you could do. It worked wonderfully for me, how do you think I caught up to you so fast?” He raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

“What like spells and that sort of stuff?” I asked in surprise, “I mean, not against it. Maybe a little skeptical but if you believe in it enough, then it’s gotta have some kind of power right?” I shrugged, finishing off a burger and picking up another.

“It definitely works. Here I’ll write it down and you can decide if you wanna try it or not, nothing too complex, all you need is some white chalk and a few simple black candles. That’s all, easy clean up too.” He jotted down some instructions and pushed the napkin towards me.

I stared at it a second as I finished off my food, I picked it up and looked at it and tucked it away into my pocket, “I guess a little good luck charm wouldn’t hurt. Thanks Tsukki!” I pointed at him as I stood up taking my tray to the trash and tray return. “See you around!” I waved with my back to him and headed out of the fast food restaurant. I headed to the store and picked up what I needed for the charm and then headed back home. 

I got to my room and cleared a spot for the circle, I made it as big as I could so that my whole body would fit in it. Then I set one candle where each limb of my body would be, I lit them and then laid in the middle of the circle, feeling a little silly, I chanted the words Kei wrote as best as I could.

I laid there for a moment and then sat up not feeling any different, then again Kei never said I would feel it exactly. I suddenly was hit with a wave of drowsiness, I figure my body must have finally taken in the workout and junk food. The floor was pretty comfy as I fell back onto the ground, just before my eyes slid closed, there was a rush of air. 

_ When my eyes open there's a strange red-purple tinge all around my vision, the air filled with a scent so sweet and spicy at the same time. I sat up slowly, my lower back aching from laying on the floor for who knows how long. I glanced around and saw that the candles had been extinguished. _

_ "Oh? You're awake, it's kind of rude to summon me and then pass out like that~" I heard a sultry voice drawl, my eyes moved to find a female figure wearing a black bodysuit beading covered it all making her appear to be shimmering. My eyes locked on her chest that were out through a cut out of the bodysuit, save the golden pasties that covered her nipples. I quickly darted my gaze off to the side, in embarrassment. "Oh no, do look, I'm here just for you after all~" she strolled forward, her hips swaying sensually as she reached me and crouched down, behind her I could see black wings sprouting from her back. _

_ "This is a really weird dream…" I muttered, swallowing the lump in my throat as I looked at the strange woman, "Who are you?" I asked hesitantly. _

_ She smiled a devious grin and leaned in closer, her face inches from mine, her hands resting on my upper thighs, dangerously close to my cock. "I am whatever you wish to call me, handsome~ I'm simply here to satisfy your needs as a man~" her hand brushed against my cock, as soon as she touched it heat flooded my body, my limbs felt heavy and my cock grew harder faster than I had ever felt it do on its own.  _

_ I gasped, shocked that everything felt so real in this dream, "Ah fuck," I groaned feeling her grip the bulge and begin to stroke it. "Wait, I- Fuck it feels to good-" A moan fell from my mouth as my pants were pulled down by some invisible force, her hand on my bare cock as she began pumping it harder.  _

_ "This is the most impressive human cock I've seen~" she moaned as she leaned down and started pressing soft kisses up and down the shaft, her soft supple lips leaving heat trails behind. "Oh~ I want to have a taste… Can I…?" She gazed up at me, her eyes meeting mine almost hypnotizing. _

_ I blinked slowly, and felt my head nod without thinking, "Holy shit!" I gasped feeling the insane heat of her mouth wrapping around my cock. _

_ "Oh baby~" she cooed coming up briefly, "There isn't a thing about me that's holy. Not in the slightest~ Now, let me suck the life out of this big, fat cock of yours. Just enjoy yourself, 'kay?" She hummed and went back down on my cock drawing a shaking moan from me as she took me all the way to the back of her throat and began sucking hard. _

_ "Guh~ Fuck!" I threw my head back as I slid to rest on my elbows as I watched my cock disappear into her mouth, "How the fuck do you take it all down?" I gasped as she looked up at me through her long lashes, eyes glowing as her throat tightened around my cock. She sucked so hard I felt like my orgasm was crashing down on me like an avalanche, “Fuck! Baby! Owl!~” I shouted as I came down her throat. _

_ “Mmm!~” She let out a muted moan as I came down her throat, when she pulled back a line of my cum dripped down her chin, and she made a sound in the back of her throat . It occurred to me that she swallowed my cum, “That was an impressive load, what’s your name mortal?” She licked her tongue out and caught the drop before it fell. _

_ I stared at her wide eyed before stuttering an answer out, “Kou-Koutarou Bokuto..” She smiled a satisfied smile. _

_ “I’ve never met a man who could survive my mouth that long, hmm~’ she slid her body up against mine, causing me to shudder with want, “Oh? And still so full of desire, you survived a full powered attack from my mouth and still want more? Impressive~” She dragged a finger down my chest and I felt my cock throb and poke her stomach, “Mmm I love a lively one, you’ll be much more fun than I expected… I’ll give you a taste of what’s to come… Also, I like that name you used, Baby Owl, has a cute ring to it…” She pressed her lips to mine as her hand trailed down, she grabbed my hands and led them up to her breasts, and then her hands moved further down to her crotch, she moved her body suit to the side and teased the tip of my cock with her lips. “Mmm this human cock is definitely impressive, I can’t wait to feel your energy flow through me~” She started to slide down on my cock, an almost musical moan fell from her lips. _

_ I felt as though my body regained function and I could move a bit more, My hand slid down her body and slammed her down on my cock, “Oh fuck! You’re so tight!” I groaned and started lifting her up and slamming her back down, her cries of pleasure lulling me to thrust my hips up as I slammed her down. “You like that cock deep inside of you?” I rested my hand on her stomach and grinded my hips up into hers, “Feel it rearranging your insides Baby Owl? You tightened up so good, feel it deep inside of you. You like when I talk like that, your body is so slutty but you’re responding as if this is the first time you’ve felt this good. Surely someone like you has felt this way before?” I teased thrusting harder as she squeezed around me so tight. _

_ “I- Ah! Fuck! Its not my first--Oh fuck! You’re cock is too fucking good! Fuck I-its on par with His! No one but Him has made me feel this fucking good!” She cried out wrapping her arms around my neck as she fought to get her hold back, “Fuck make me cum Koutarou! Let me cum on this mortal cock, it's the only one I’ve ever wanted so bad, Fuck!~” She begged and pressed her lips to mine, I kissed her deep, my tongue twirling with hers.  _

_ I rolled us until I was on top of her, her legs locked around my hips as I drove my cock as deep as it could go inside of her, her nails dragging down my back, ripping my shirt to shreds as her lips latched onto my shoulder and she started sucking hard. Heat felt like it was being pulled from my body but I pushed through it and pounded into her hole harder, “Fuck I’m going to cum! You better fucking cum with me, this feels so fucking good!” I growled biting down on her shoulder so hard her walls clenched around me and pulled my orgasm out hard as she came hard along with me. _

_ We laid there together briefly before I propped myself up and looked down at her, she looked up at me amazement in her eyes, “I can’t believe you’re still able to move…” She tilted her head as her chest still moved heavily, “You’re an impressive one, my boss would love to meet you… Well I suppose a better term would be King” She slowly sat up and tilted her head so her lips pressed against mine. “I’ll be back with him another night, Kou~ I’m glad I was the one you summoned… I had more fun than I’ve had in eons, kind of reminded me back to when I was first reborn a Succubus.” She looked at me once more, “I think He’d like you a lot too, you better be ready big boy… If I couldn’t drain you dry I bet He can.” She slid from under me and stood up, her legs wobbling just a bit. _

_ “So I summoned you? I thought that was as good luck charm I did… So this isn’t a dream?” I asked getting off the floor and knocking a now flameless candle on the floor. _

_ “Mmm no, You fucked a Succubus, the haze around is simply my presence. It gives an ethereal sense to the surroundings of mortals, because I’m supposed to be enticing~” She looked down at my body and back at me with a wink, “You might feel a little tired, and you might want a shower in the morning hot stuff. I’ll be back~” With that she poofed out of the room a puff of purple smoke left behind. I felt my body go heavy again, this time I managed to make it to my bed. _

I jolted awake, feeling disoriented, the blanket over me but my clothes missing, I looked down on the floor and there laid my discarded shorts and boxers, and a shredded shirt. I raised my eyebrows and looked at my shoulder to see a dark purple mark there, and then I remembered the events of last night, “No fucking way. I bounded off the bed and into my bathroom to look at my back in the mirror and sure enough there were ten red lines down my back. “Hell, I fucked a succubus and lived.” I felt a triumphant grin form on my face as I admired the marks.

(Reader’s POV)

When I returned back home, I was greeted by the King of the Underworld himself, Tetsurou Kuroo. I smiled up at him and took flight so we were eye level, he grinned a sharp toothed grin.

“Hey Shortcake~ My favorite Succubus, d’you get a soul of some unfortunate summoner tonight?” He snapped his fingers making my body suit disappear, “You know I like it better when you’re naked.” He gripped my hips and pulled me against his chest, I slipped my arms up and around his shoulders.

I laughed lightly, knowing though he was the King here, I could be at ease as he considered me his partner, “Surprisingly, I found a mortal that could survive 2 rounds with me and make  _ me _ a little wobbly legged. He didn’t even seem drained in any way… And the sex? Wow. It was on par with you I would say. You would have to be there or experience it yourself… I think he’d be your type too.” I waved my hand between our faces and a window-like cloud formed, in it Kou was standing in his bathroom looking at his back with a wide grin on his face. "His name is Koutarou Bokuto."

“Wow, you marked him up good and milked his cock?” When I waved the cloud away, I nodded in response, “And he survived your mouth?” Tetsurou asked in disbelief.

“He broke through the paralysis and took over, oh I wish you could have been there it was so wild and fun.” I nuzzled his nose, “Tetsu, come with me to see him again?” I ask, sliding my nails down his chest.

Tetsu shivered with delight, “I would love to,” He tipped my chin up and kissed me his long tongue wrapping around mine, “But first, let me clean you up. I want to have a little fun before we go~” He whispered huskily as he released his hold on me and gripped my hips, lifting me so my legs rested on his shoulder, one arm supporting my back, his hand gripping the base of my wings, and my sex rested in front of his face. He inhaled deeply, “Fuck, I love the smell of sex. Its just so fucking hot, thank you for the meal, Shortcake~” He growled and then pressed his lips to my slit his tongue diving past my entrance and swirling all around my walls his moans vibrated against my sex making me moan, “Oh the flavor of his cum mixed with yours, immaculate. I need more now~” He growled again and began really licking and sucking all over my pussy.

“Fuck! I-I’m still sensiti--Oh Tetsur--Oh!~” I cried out just as he plunged his fingers deep into my entrance curling them hard and fast, “Don’t stop! Oh keep tugging my wings, please~ Fuck yes, right there, right there, right there Tetsu- Baby I’m going to cum so fucking hard for you! Please don’t stop!” Moans fell from my mouth as he was mercilessly slamming his fingers into my cunt.

Tetsurou pulled his mouth away for a second to say one sentence, “Cum on my tongue now, you debaucherous  _ whore~ _ ” He growled and his eyes glowed as my body bowed to his will and I came hard on his tongue. He lowered me so I was resting in his arms and we were moving, his long strides taking no time at all to reach his destination.

Before I could ground myself I was tossed into the air and I landed on something soft, when I regained my bearings it occurred to me that we were in his room and I was laying on his massive bed. I bit my lip just as he covered my body with his, our lips crashed together as our lips intertwined, his huge hard cock grinding against my stomach and brushing across my pussy.

“You like when I grind my cock on you? You can see how far inside of you it would go too,” Tetsu inhaled sharply and started biting all down my breasts and stomach, he spat on my pussy and slapped the tip of his cock on my clit, my cries of pleasure fueling him to keep going. He flipped me over so I was on all fours and spat again, the wetness trailing down my ass to my pussy, He leaned over me, pressing his chest against my back, “You’re going to count every fucking inch that goes inside you, and I’m going to stretch this cunt to fit me and pound it until you’re a fucking drooling mess. Now, let’s get started~” He wrapped his hand around my neck pulling me back against his chest, he towered over me and kissed me deeply before he hooked his hands under my legs and lifted me up and carried me towards his favorite floor length mirror. “Remember Shortcake~ Count. Every. Fucking. Inch.” He positioned me above his cock and started to lower me down.

A loud moan formed as his girthy cock slowly entered my cock, “Mmm! Fuck-- o-one~ t-two~ Fuck your cock feels so amazing every fucking time~ three!” I cried out as he bottomed out inside of me causing me to gasp and speak nothing but gibberish.

“Oops~” He growled licking his tongue up my neck and grazing my ear with his teeth, “Looks like I slipped and shoved all 19.6 inches inside you~ It’s a good fucking thing your body- Is- So- Fucking- Resilient!” He growled out each word with a thrust up into my cunt.

“Fuck! Tetsu you’re so fucking big~” I cried out, my hand reaching back to tangle into his hair as he continued to pound hard his arms weaving under my legs and over my arms.

“You like that full nelson?” He growled, “Fucking look at that beautiful bulge, your insides are moving to feel me so fucking deep. You’re body is such a fucking whore for me, that’s why you’re my favorite succubus, my favorite bitch~ Fuck! you’re so tight, you like when I talk utter filth to you, don’t you? Answer me, and do it proper.” He growled firmly.

“Ah!~ Y-Yes Sir! Fuck! Please I want to cum for you please! Let me cum on your cock~” I begged for release only for him to stop and lift me off his cock. I whimpered feeling the loss of his fullness, “Please, my King~ don’t stop I’ll do anything you want~” Tears filled my eyes as he laid me on the bed and stood over me with a smirk.

“ _ Anything? _ ” He asked as he snapped his fingers and leaned down, licking his tongue out, running it over my breasts, I felt my breast swell suddenly, “I want you to give me all the milk you can from these fucking sexy tits.” He slid his hands up my torso and cupped my breasts and began massaging them. The sudden tightness in them made his touch far more sensitive. “Mmm so full already~” He moaned and leaned his head down and latched onto my left breasts and began sucking.

I cried out as he suckled on my breasts, switching his mouth back and forth between them until he was satisfied. “My King~ please I beg you,” I lifted my hand and caressed the side of his face, “I want you to fill me back up, I need to feel you deep inside me~” I arched my back and squirmed for him.

“Oh, such a beautiful slut for me, hmm? You want my cock buried in this hole here?” Tetsurou trailed a finger up my slit and circled around my clit, “You begged so nicely, I better give it to you~” He sucked in a sharp breath as he lifted my legs so I was folded in half for him, “You’re going to take all the cum I give you~” He slammed into me and began a hard pace while holding me in a mating press, “You fit my cock so perfectly~” He groaned into my shoulder and bit down making beside the mark Koutarou had left. “Two men’s marks on you, you’re such a whore and I love every second of it.” He growled moving at a speed only a devil could manage.

“Fuck! I can’t-- I’m cumming!!” I cried out, my eyes rolling back as my release sprayed out, covering both of us in my slick cum, my cries turned to breathless gasps as he didn’t let up.

“Oh fuck yes! Shortcake your walls are squeezing and milking me so good! Ngh!~ I’m going to pump you so fucking full, this tummy of yours is gonna swell~” He growled pumping me with his cum as his thrusts grew sloppy. “Fucking hell, Shortcake look at that~” He said resting his hand on my stomach, as his thrust slowed.

I glanced down and saw that my tummy was bulging with cum and his cock as he continued to rock his hips slow, “Oh fuck, that's hot,” I gasped for air, finally coming down from my orgasm.

“This is going to be even hotter~” Tetsurou growled, pulling his cock out, cum still shooting out and covering my swollen stomach with ropes of his cum. Without a second to waste he pressed on my bulge and forced the cum to spill back out off the edge of the bed, I cried out cumming again, “Fuck, Shortcake, the rush of it all flowing out made you cum that hard?” He grinned as he pushed just a bit more before stepping back and admiring his handiwork covering me, the edge of the bed and the floor.

I propped myself on my elbows with a smirk, “That was--” I started and stopped seeing Tetsurou’s face, “What’s up?” I asked snapping my fingers and instantly I was cleaned up as was the mess on the bed and floor, “You look lost in thought.” I flap my wings and land in his arms and rest my head on his shoulder.

“I want more.” He said looking down at me, his eyes hid a glow of lust, “After tasting that mortal’s cum from you, I want more of it. Lets go have a chat with him, I want to have him join our side here. He’s got immense strength to endure a succubus, imagine the power he could have as an incubus.” He snapped his fingers and he was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a deep red V-neck fitted T-shirt, on his wrists were golden cuffs and a thick golden chain rested around his neck. I was suddenly wearing a long sheer black dress with gold shimmer added to it, beneath the dress a matching lace lingerie set with garters were visible, on my wrists were deep red cuff like bracelets. I glanced at the mirror and saw that a matching choker resided at my throat. “Now let’s go.” 

Tetsu snapped his fingers again and we were in Kou’s apartment, I looked around the room and found Koutarou laying in his bed asleep on his back, the blankets kicked off, his body exposed and vulnerable. It had been days in the mortal realm but only one night in my world, I climbed onto the bed, my wings tucking themselves close to my body.

“Kou~” I whispered into his ear, when he didn’t respond, I trailed my finger up his chest, smiling at how he twitched and moaned  _ Baby owl _ in his sleep, “That’s right Kou, Baby Owl is back, I brought my King with me this time, just like I said. Kou wake up~” I caressed his cheek before pulling back.

“Let me do something, you just keep whispering and kissing him up there, I came here for this,” Tetsu snapped his fingers and just like that Kou’s boxers were gone and his half hardened cock was exposed to us, “Oh~” Tetsu hummed and reached out, wrapping his fingers around the base and began slowly stroking him. Kou’s hips moved up with the motion but he remained unconscious and moaning. Tetsu looked up and met my eyes, he winked and then leaned forward and started licking around the tip of his growing cock.

I leaned down and started kissing his neck and running my fingers over his nipples, I trailed my lips down to his chest and began running my tongue over his nipples sucking lightly while I admired his face while arousal was prominent on his sleeping face. I could hear Tetsu sucking on his cock and moaning while he did so. I sat up and watched him enjoy the taste of Kou’s cock deep in his mouth, I slid my hand down and hiked the skirt of my dress up and began running a finger over my clothed sex. I leaned back down planting a kiss directly onto Kou’s lips and slithered my tongue in appreciating the taste of him as I touched myself to him getting sucked off by my King. 

A moan lead into a sound of surprise and suddenly Kou’s lips were moving with mine, I pulled away only for him to suck on my tongue and pull me back into a harder kiss, “Oh fuck~” He groaned his voice thick with sleep and lust, he propped himself up and took in Tetsu sucking him down and me runing my fingers over myself. He grinned and pulled me towards him, “Take those sexy panties off and sit on my face, Baby Owl~ Let me make you feel good while he makes me feel good, hell, why don’t we all lay on our sides and get each other off at once?”

Tetsurou released his mouth off of Koutarou’s cock, “I like the way he thinks~ The name's Tetsurou Kuroo, King of the Underworld. Make sure you moan it loud.” He spoke lowly, as he introduced himself to Kou, and then snapped his fingers and his clothes were completely gone, my dress was gone as were my panties but the garter and bra remained, “Come on, Shortcake, Suck that huge cock for me.” he demanded as he propped his leg up and stuck the other out.

Koutarou got in a similar position and then he hooked his arms around my legs and pulled me so his face was buried into my cunt, a moan slipped out as I reached out and began to stroke Tetsu’s massive length. I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around him, my succubi abilities making taking him all the way down easy. The room was filled with nothing but our moans and the sounds of us sucking and pleasing one another.

“Fuck!~” Kou groaned, pulling away for a second and thrusting his fingers deep into my hole eliciting a moan from me as I sucked Tetsu’s length down, my hands stroking and caressing his balls. My moans sending vibrations along his cock, “Baby Owl you taste so fucking good, I feel like I could survive off eating your sweet pussy~" He moaned into my sex as his tongue wrapped around my clit and he curled his fingers.

I pulled my mouth off of Tetsu's cock, "Fuck, Kou~ Just like that!" I cried out and stroked the shaft, watching Kou’s cock disappear down my King's throat for a second before returning to sucking his cock again.

Tetsurou let out a loud moan, his hips starting to rock with the rhythm of my head, I prepared myself and took him all the way to the base. I felt him twitch in my throat and I started bobbing my head faster, tightening lips and sucking hard wanting nothing more than his cum to fill my throat. His groans grew louder just as Kou curled his fingers into a spot inside me that caused my breath to hitch and my walls to constrict around his fingers. He continued his thrusts speeding his tongue up on my clit, his moans growing needier by the second. 

The three of us moaning and growling with an orgasm on the horizon made us move to please one another even more, Tetsurou's cock deep in my throat throbbing, Koutarou three fingers thrusting hard and fast inside of my pussy, his cock being sucked hard by my King, his long tongue no doubt the reason Kou’s voice was sending so many vibrations into my sex. The urgency of our cries grew, signaling to each other we were so close, an understanding clicked in all our heads and we quickened movements.

In unison we came hard Tetsu’s cum flowed thick and hot into my throat and mouth, my orgasm flowing out as my hips jerked and rocked as the waves of my orgasm raked through to my core, Kou’s moans into my sex prolonging mine as he came down Tetsurou’s throat.

“Unbelievable,” Tetsu said swallowing Kou’s cum, “You’re an impressive mortal indeed,” He licked the still hard cock in front of him, “Still so hard as if you didn’t just have part of your life force drained. You’re something special Koutarou… I want you to join me in the Underworld.” He said flat out looking at him, a fiery passion glowing in his eyes. 

“Join?” Kou’s tone filled with uncertainty, “Why would you want me to join you? I’m just a model, who somehow managed to summon a Succubus by accident… Not much special.”

“I’m gonna stop you right there. You weren’t supposed to survive your first encounter with Shortcake, let alone 2 rounds with her, and to survive me…” Tetsurou leaned forward and kissed Koutarou, “That’s no easy feat, if you became one of us, you would be so powerful. You could come and go to the mortal realm as you please, have all the sex you want with anyone you want--” 

Kou cut him off, “As great as that sounds, I’m pretty simple, I have enough fun with you two.” He smirked at the both of us, “I may be talking out of pure lust, but if I can have never ending fun with the both of you? Count me in. I’m hooked on this sensation.” He pulled me into his chest, and planted a on my lips, “So, how do I do this?” He asked, waiting for instruction.

“Come to the underworld with us, you’ll shed your mortal skin there and you can take any form you desire.” I pulled him along as I climbed off the bed, Tetsu stood and opened his arms for the two of us to step into and go home with him. A dark red cloud enveloped us and we were back in the Underworld.

As the smoke dissipated, I glanced in Kou’s direction and felt my jaw drop as I took in his new form, he was already a breathtaking human, as an Incubus, I was taken away from how beautiful and sexy he was. I craned my neck to look up at his new form, He and Tetsu were close to the same height. On his head were short horns sprouting from his forehead, the sclera of his eyes were no longer white, but black now. The change making his golden eyes glow more, his teeth formed into fangs, my eyes trailed down his new form, taking in the golden wings that flexed and shimmered in the low light of Tetsu’s room, swishing idly behind him was a thin tail the same color as his wings. My eyes widened a bit seeing his cock was even larger, I felt my mouth water as my body quivered, admiring it alongside my King’s.

“Enjoying the view Baby Owl?” Kou’s voice rasped, far deeper than what it used to be. His eyes widened briefly, no doubt surprised by the change in his voice. 

“Can’t you blame her? You’ve transformed into a Sex Demon unlike any she’s ever seen, I knew I made the right choice in coming to you myself. Let's say the form you’ve taken is one with enough strength and power to be my right hand. My cute little Shortcake was the first to be able to take me on when she first got here, she’s essentially my mate. However, things down here aren’t strictly monogamous, we have very open relations here, however I won’t deny I do play favorites.” Tetsu lifted me in his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist.

“Favorites hmm?” Kou mused as he came closer to two of us, “I can’t blame you for having a favorite, I think we’re on the same page.” He grazed my side with a sharp nailed finger making me shiver into his touch, “Assuming you don’t mind her being  _ my _ favorite too?” 

“I think I should have a say don’t you think? Given you are the King and his right hand, I think I can have two favorites.” I smirked and pulled Kou into a kiss, I turned and threaded my fingers into Tetsu’s hair and kissed him as well. “I think it’s safe to say I want you to fuck me until I’m so full of your cum.” I feel my body burn with lust as I drag a nail down Tetsu’s chest.

“I won’t say no to that,” Tetsurou grinned and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck a bit down making me moan and arch my back, when he released me he cut his eyes to Koutarou, “Kou, lay back on the bed and let her ride your tongue. Shortcake, you’re going to watch me stroke our cocks together.”

Kou quickly sat on the bed and laid back, I wasted no time climbing on after him, he snapped his fingers causing my bra and garter to disappear. He smirked and grabbed my hips and guided my body so that I was hovering over his mouth and facing Tetsu. “Give me that pussy, You thought I was kidding when I said I couldn’t get enough? Sit on my face like the horny slut you truly are.” He growled and pulled me down hard so my pussy was on his lips, his tongue darting into my cunt deeper than he ever managed before.

I moaned loud as he started rocking my hips with the motion of his mouth on me, I watched as Testu moved and wrapped his fingers around his cock and Kou’s and held them together, He looked at me and started stroking.

“Say Shortcake, Why don’t you lean down and lick and suck on our cocks? Just make a fucking mess of everything. Ah- fuck..” He groaned and thrust his hips forward, grinding his cock on Kou’s. Beneath me I could feel him moaning approval, no doubt loving the idea Tetsurou suggested as well as the friction of their cocks rubbing together.

I trailed my hands up my body to my breasts and lightly rubbed my nipples moaning as I felt them harden, then I leaned forward and started dragging my tongue across the tips of both their cocks, savoring the flavor of their precum.

“Mmm fuck yeah, suck those cocks and grind your pussy on my mouth.” He growled and pulled my hips down harder, causing me to moan and start moving my hips harder against his tongue while adding fingers. 

I stroke and lick all around their cocks taking as much of them as I could into my mouth, before I could catch a rhythm, Tetsu pulled me off of their cocks and lifted me so that I was off of Kou’s face, I whined missing the feel of his tongue.

“Now, now~ I’ll make sure you keep feeling good, you’re such a needy little slut, Shortcake.” He sat on the bed and motioned for Koutarou to sit beside him. He complied quickly and then I was moved to settle on their laps, Tetsu pulled my leg in his direction, Kou followed suit pulling my other leg, leaving my pussy exposed, “Look at that sopping wet cunt, even a Succubus like you, You’re going to need prepping to take both of these massive cocks. Stroke both of our cocks while we get you ready.” He growled and bit down on my neck as his fingers grazed my clit causing me to jolt a bit, Kou followed suit, his fingers trailing gently up and down my entrance before they shoved two fingers each, deep into my hole causing me to cry out from being stretched.

“Look at you taking four fingers right away, oh Baby Owl, you must want it so bad.” Kou grazed his fangs over my earlobe causing me to shiver and grind into their fingers, “That’s right, grind your slutty pussy onto our fingers, get your hole all sloppy and ready to take these big fat cocks. Fuck! Look at you, taking 3 fingers from each of us so fucking deep. That's practically a whole fist stretching your cunt. Preparing you to be speared on both cocks.” Kou growled his cock twitching in my hand while my head lolled in bliss.

“That’s my Shortcake taking these fingers so beautifully, I love how your walls constrict around our fingers. You body is so fucking honest, fuck! I want to see you come undone so bad.” Tetsu sped his fingers up the force making my body bounce hard.

“Fuck it Tetsurou, I can’t fucking wait.” Kou growled and pulled his fingers out, making me cry out from the loss.

“I- Please! I wanna cum I can’t take you guys stopping so much~” I begged, allowing Kou to move me how he wanted, I was bent over Tetsu, Kou remained behind me. Tears formed in my eyes, as Tetsu tipped my chin up and kissed me deep, I could feel Kou’s hands settling on my hips.

“I want you to show our King how you break on my cock. Got it Baby Owl?” Kou growled and gripped my hair pulling my head back for him to growl in my ear, “Fucking answer me, slut~” His hand that gripped my hip tightened.

I moaned and whimpered out, “Y-Yes~ Ah fuck!~” I cried out as he shoved his cock into my pussy, not giving me a moment to adjust as he began to pound into me hard.

“Look at you, Shortcake, you’re getting drilled by my new second in command. You’re going to take his cock like a fucking good girl and watch me stroke my cock to you being the biggest whore in the Underworld.” He wrapped his fingers around his thick cock and began pumping it at his desired pace, “Tell me how good it feels having that cock buried deep inside you.” He tilted his head back groaning while he stroked himself.

I cried out as Kou kept thrusting hard, propelling my body forward only for him to pull me back hard against him, “Your walls are so fucking tight around me Baby Owl,” He slowed down to an achingly slow pace, “I’m not going to let you cum just yet. Let me savor this, Fuck!~” He groaned as his fingers tightened into my hips. 

Tetsu’s hand started moving faster as his groans and growls grew more needy by the second, “Fuck I’m going to cover you in my cum- Oh fuck!~” He shouted as his semen shot all over my face and chest. 

“Fuck that was fucking hot, Tetsurou.” Koutarou thrust into me hard making me yelp, “Its a shame all that cum didn’t fill anyone up though.” He slowed until he wasn’t moving inside of me.

“Are you volunteering to take it?” Tetsu grinned as he shifted from his spot to kneel beside Kou slightly behind me, “I’d be glad to fill that plump cake with some cream.” I heard a slap and felt Kou’s hips shift forward making me moan, “Pull out, and bend over Kou. Shortcake, lay down where I was and enjoy the show, make sure you give him a little something to watch too.” 

“Yes, My King. “I twisted and laid on my back and watched as Tetsu slid his hand up Kou’s neck and gripped hard, tilting his head so that he could bite on his shoulder. His free hand traveled to Kou’s mouth.

“Suck my fingers and get them ready for me to stretch you out like a good boy.” He growled and started grinding his hips against Kou’s ass, “Fuck~ your ass is so perfect for grinding my cock between these cheeks.” He groaned and pulled his fingers from Kou’s mouth and he started pushing his fingers into his ass.

I slid my hand between my thighs and started rubbing on my clit as I watched Koutarou’s jaw fall slack while Tetsu’s fingers slowly pumped in and out of his ass, I slipped my fingers into my pussy and started pumping while I watched.

“Look at you Kou, taking 3 fingers deep inside so quickly, You want me to stroke that aching hard cock for you?” Tetsu growled and started to pump his length, “I’m going to slide my cock into your ass now,” His eyes cut to mine and glowed, “Shortcake be sure to fuck yourself good to the bulge and his needy moans.” He groaned as he pressed his massive cock into him.

“Oh fuck~” Kou groaned and pushed his hips back, greedily searching for more of Tetsu, “Fuck it’s so deep already, Baby Owl, having you watch me get fucked like this and seeing how fucking wet you are.. Fuck it’s so fucking hot.” He gasped as Tetsu bottomed out inside.

I glanced down and saw how there was a bulge that kept pumping in time with Tetsurou’s thrusts. I curled my fingers into my walls desperate to cum watching the two fuck in front of me, I moaned feeling my abdomen tighten and my walls clench, “Fuck I’m going to cum soon~” I watched as Tetsu’s hand sped up on Kou’s cock and his hips snapped into his so hard Kou fell forward and was caging me in his arms while I fingered myself. He gripped my chin and pressed our mouths together.

I could hear Tetsu’s groans and growls growing more desperate as he hunched over Kou’s back, he gripped his face, breaking our kiss, “Stick your tongue out.” He commanded, still pounding into him. As he did so, Tetsu spat into Kou’s mouth, “Give it to Shortcake,” He growled and dragged his tongue up Kou’s neck and bit down leaving another mark on his shoulder.

Kou turned and looked me in the eyes, the golden glow of his eyes silently commanding me to open my mouth, I complied quickly, my fingers still buried as deep into my cunt as I could manage. I stuck my tongue out just as Kou spat the mixture of his spit and Tetsu’s onto my tongue, Kou then smashed his lips to mine and shoved my hand out of the way and thrust his fingers into my hole and started thrusting hard and fast causing the knot in my belly to snap.

I moaned into the kiss and came hard, my orgasm spraying around Kou’s still moving fingers, I could feel the hot cum shooting onto my chest no doubt from Kou as Tetsu growled and came hard. I moved my hand up and swiped some of Koutarou’s cum with my thumb and looked at both of them as I dragged my tongue over it savoring the taste of his cum. “I love the taste of you, Kou~” I swipe more off my chest and shove my thumb into his mouth.

He didn’t hesitate to suck it all off my thumb with a breathy moan, he grazed the pad of my thumb as he released it from his mouth. Tetsurou then moved and licked the remaining cum, both mine and Kou’s, off of my whole body. 

“Shortcake are you ready for us? You want both these fat cocks stuffed into that desperate cunt? You ready to be so stuffed full you feel like you could split in two?” Tetsurou growled as he lifted my body with his hand at my neck, the pressure cutting my air supply off and making my pussy drip more than it already was, “Oh look at how fucking wet you are, all from getting choked by your King… How filthy can you get, you slut..?” He growled and then took me into his arms, my back pressed against his chest, I could feel the heat of his breath on my neck, and the tip of his cock brushed against my pussy.

Kou stood up off the bed and stood directly in front of me, his cock also positioned to enter the same hole as Tetsurou. Most would be scared trying to take two cocks as massive as they were, but I couldn’t help but bite my lip and wiggle my hips in an attempt to impale myself on their shafts, “Baby Owl, are you that desperate to get fucked by us both? You’re such a dirty girl. Get ready because I don’t plan to stop until you’re fucking full of cum.” Kou growled as he reached down and gripped both his and Tetsurou’s length.

Wordlessly Tetsu slammed me down onto them, the two of them groaned feeling my walls engulf them as I cried out, Tetsu’s arms were replaced by Kou’s under my legs, who took over lifting and dropping me down on their cocks in a hard and fast pace. Tetsurou slid his hands up my hips to my stomach where he pressed down on the bulge that would come and go with each thrust, “You feel that Shortcake? That’s two demon cocks deep inside of you, just stirring and rearranging your insides. You like that, don’t you?” He growled his nails digging into my skin and his mouth trailing hot kisses over my shoulders and neck, his hands slowly sliding up to cup my breasts. 

I could feel them swelling once again, Tetsu no doubt using his power to fill my breasts with milk, I moaned feeling their cocks grinding and churning as they started to alternated thrusts, “Oh fuck!~ I feel so full, hah!~” I moaned as i felt fingers rubbing and twisting my nipples, the cold air intensifying as they began leaking milk.

“Oh what is this, Baby Owl?” Kou groaned pistoning his hips hard up into my pelvis, I opened my eyes to see his own gaze pointed at my breasts, “Leaking milk while you’re getting fucked up, hmm? Let me get a taste of this..” Kou leaned down, his thrusts never faltering as he latched onto one of my nipples and began swirling his tongue around it and then sucking hard. 

I gasped and moaned louder feeling my stomach tighten from all the stimulation my body was receiving. Tetsu gripped my chin and turned my head so that he could claim my mouth in a tongue tangling kiss, he swallowed every moan I choked out, His hands moved back to the bulge where he rubbed it.

“Ah fuck!” Tetsurou groaned once he pulled away from my lips, “Kou, share some of that milk with me, yeah?” He grinned as his hips snapped up into mine hard just as Koutarou switched to my other breast, he sucked hard and then came up, his lips meeting Tetsu’s in a sloppy kiss as milk spilled out of the corner of their mouths.

Watching the two of them caused the ever tightening knot in my stomach to snap and cum hard on their cocks, “Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck fuck fuck!” I screamed as they continued pounding my cunt. Kou pulled away from Tetsu and began kissing and sucking on my neck as Tetsu in turn did the same to the other side of my neck. My throat grew hoarse from crying out and screaming from orgasming so hard, the overstimulation causing tears to fall down my face.

“Oh Baby Owl~” Kou groaned as his nails dug into my thighs, his tongue darted out and dragged up my cheek, “Your tears are so delicious, I want more…” He groaned and began kissing the corners of my eyes, catching my tears of pleasure as they poured out.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum Shortcake, I’m going to pump that cunt so fucking full,” He growled and bit my shoulder hard as he snapped his hips up, his cock spurting out cum as he rocked his hips riding out his high with a growl.

“Fuck its so tight and slippery inside!~ I’m going to fill you too Baby Owl!~” Kou growled and kissed me hard as his cock twitched and released his seed deep inside, “Take that cum baby, fucking take it all!~” He growled riding out his orgasm, “Fucking hell, Baby Owl..” He slowly pulled out eliciting a soft whimper from me.

I felt Tetsurou’s hands grip my hips as he made his way to the bed, he laid me down after pulling out of me, I whined feeling so empty as I felt the cum start dripping out of my oversensitive pussy. “Still such a needy whore, huh?” Tetsu dragged his finger down my slit, he met eyes with Kou and nodded.

Koutarou grinned and crawled towards me until he was right beside Tetsu between my legs, both of their faces inches away from my cum coated sex. “Itadakimasu, Baby.” They growled in unison and then dragged their tongues all over my clit and entrance, my back arched and I tried to squirm away. Both of them had other plans as they gripped the bend of my knee and pushed my legs open and back, allowing them complete access. 

“Oh fuck! It feels too good! I-I’m--” my vision flashed white making me cum hard, when I calmed down and could hear over my hammering heartbeat in my ears, I propped myself on my elbows to see Kou and Tetsu locking lips. Without thinking my hand slipped down and I began lightly circling my clit.

Tetsu happened to catch a glimpse of me and he grinned as he broke the kiss, “Still so full of lust, I guess I’ll just have to finish you off for good.” He crawled over my body and kissed up my neck to my lips, “Koutarou.. I want you to fuck me while I fuck Shortcake.” He grabbed Kou’s chin and kissed him hard.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Kou moved back and spread Tetsu’s ass cheeks and spat on him and slid his fingers into his ass.

Tetsurou grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled into a kiss, his moan filling my mouth as our tongues tangled together, “Fuck~” He groaned and rocked his hips in time with Kou’s fingers, he shuddered with pleasure as he moved away, “I’m ready, I want you to fuck me already, I can’t get enough of you two.” Tetsu growled and then suddenly thrust his hips forward, slamming his cock deep inside my pussy.

“Oh fuck!~” I gasped feeling full again, my head lolled to the side as my eyes rolled back, I gasped with shock as I felt the second hand thrust from Kou.

“That’s right my King~” Kou grunted and snapped his hips hard into Tetsu’s, which in turn slammed into my pussy, “Take that cock and pound that cunt.” He growled letting his head fall back briefly, “Oya oya, Baby Owl~” his voice dropped as his eyes glowed with lust, “Suck the tip of my tail, make sure you get it fucking soaked.” He growled and started thrusting into kuroo harder who in turn was snapping his hips as hard as he could back and forth in search of more friction on his cock and in his ass.

My mouth fell open as Kou started going harder, His tail slipped into my mouth and I closed my lips around it and began sucking and coating it heavily with my drool. Once Kou was satisfied, took his tail and probed at my ass and started slowly wriggling it inside, “Fuck!~ Kou yes! Make me feel it in my ass!” I cried out loving the feeling of both my holes filled.

“C’mere Shortcake~” Tetsu growled and latched his lips around the nipple that received less attention earlier, “Give me that milk, now.” He began sucking hard as he pounded my cunt.

“Oh Tetsurou! My king~ Fuck yes give me your cock it feels so fucking good!~ Fucking milk me! I’m your milk filled slut!~” I gasped suddenly, “Koutarou~ Fuck! Oh fuck my ass just like that! I feel so goddamn good~” I cried out feeling the familiar wind up of an orgasm as his tail brushed against a spot inside of me, pushing me closer and closer to the edge as I drowned in pleasure. “Oh fuck I’m-- I’m going to cum so fucking hard! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah~ Fuck!” I moaned out.

“That's right Shortcake~” Tetsu groaned in response, “Cum for us~ I’m going to cum again. I can feel Kou’s cock twitching hard, Fuck you’re so fucking deep!” He groaned and shuddered just a second before he started slamming his hips into mine in a desperate attempt to cum hard along with me, He reached a hand back and began to massage Koutarou’s balls. “Come on Kou~” He moaned desperately, “Fucking fill my ass with your cum, make me cum and fill Shortcake even more!~”

“Fuck yeah!~” Kou groaned and smacked Tetsu’s ass, “Fucking cum on that cock, both of you~ Fuck, cum with me!~” His groans grew needier by the second and the thrusts became sloppy.

The knot in my stomach snapped, “Oh I’m cumming! Yes my King!” I cried out as my walls fluttered around the shaft of Tetsu’s cock as well as Kou’s tail in my ass, My body tensing hard as I came.

“Fuck yes! Oh motherfucker! YES!” Tetsurou shouted as he filled me up once more, his hips rocking through the aftershocks of cumming from both his cock and ass.

Kou grunted and we all moved with the force of his sloppy, desperate thrusts, “Fuck yes! Fuck yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Hah!~” He grunted and growled hard, filling Tetsurou’s ass with cum.

We remained a tangled pile of limbs for a moment catching our breath and coming down from our massive orgasms.

Koutarou was the first to move, pulling out of both mine and Tetsu’s ass, he flopped to the side of me and sighed, fully satisfied for the time being. Tetsurou moved and pulled out of me and moved to lay on my other side as he took a few deep breaths before propping himself up just a bit.

“Look at that tummy,” He cooed, catching Kou’s attention, he also sat up and gazed at my stomach, “It's so full of our cum, it made a huge bulge.” Tetsu grazed his fingers over it and I shuddered feeling goosebumps rise on my skin as he touched me.

Kou leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to my abdomen, and trailed them up until he was at my ear, “I’m so proud of you Baby Owl, that pussy took a pounding and you took our cocks so good~” He leaned down and kissed me on the lips deeply, “If this is what things are going to be like, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of any of this.”

“That's right, as demons we don’t exactly tire out,” Tetsu grinned at Kou before he pressed a kiss to my cheek and whispered sweet praises in my ears. “I can’t lie, I want more already,” He chuckled, “What do you say, Shortcake?”

I gasped feeling the brush of his fingers up my thigh and reveling in the trail of heat that spread from his touch, Kou’s fingers followed suit on the opposite leg. A tired chuckle escaped my lips, “I may be immortal, but frankly I don’t feel like moving anymore~” I poked them both, only for them to catch my hands and pin them down. 

“Shortcake, who said you had to move?” Tetsurou snarled, his eyes glowing.

“Just back and relax, let us work that body for you, Baby Owl~” Koutarou cooed as he rolled me over to face Tetsu, “You won’t have to do a thing other than remember to scream out our names and claw up and mark our backs and necks.” He growled

“I hope you’re ready. Because Shortcake? We won’t be moving from this room for a while.” Tetsurou gripped my chin and kissed me deeply as Kou’s touch set a fire over all of my body.

  
_ I could get used to this _ , I thought as I lost myself in the pleasure.


End file.
